


Bath Bomb

by m_phistopheles



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Orgasm Denial, Sexual thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 08:17:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4093693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_phistopheles/pseuds/m_phistopheles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After having had no time to himself whatsoever, Jongdae finally gets some alone time while at the hotel that he doesn’t let go to waste.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bath Bomb

**Author's Note:**

> Remember in that one interview Chen mentioned that he likes to take baths when they’re at hotels? Yeah =______=

  After what seemed like eight hundred years without his own privacy, Jongdae was ecstatic to finally have some time to himself. Between promotions for their new album, variety show appearances, and the planning and travelling of touring, it had seemed like Jongdae hadn’t had time to relax in an age. So, when he finally got the chance, he knew he would be taking full advantage of it.

  Taking advantage meant leaving Junmyeon locked out of the bathroom of their shared hotel room in Hong Kong and relaxing in the elaborate bath that was part of their overly fancy ensuite. Jongdae assumed that their management had booked an expensive hotel to compensate for the fact that they had been living in hellish conditions (read: tour busses and airplanes and, sometimes, motels that weren’t necessarily in the best condition), but he wasn’t complaining. He couldn’t complain, really, when he was neck deep in baby blue water, tinted with a bath product he had brought along with him from their dorm in Seoul just for occasions like this. He was willing to forget the night that they spent with all the members clustered into two rooms when they were in Jeju while he laid in the tub, gentle bubbles bursting every once in a while on the surface from the bath product, the scent of black and blueberries rising in the steam. He was willing to forgive and forget while the gentle croon of American R’n’B played from his phone a metre or two away from the bath, while his head was light, while he was able to finally feel some rest, while he was able to finally get a hand around his cock and alleviate the pressure he’d been feeling for weeks.

  The flushed, red head of his cock was bobbing above the water level of the bath, sensitive to touch and leaking precum. The hand that he didn’t have wrapped around himself came to tickle the slit at the tip, rubbing over the tender skin with the slick it was spitting out. He dug his nail into the slit, whimpering breathily at the way that it stung with pleasure. He let go of the flesh altogether, watching as his cock twitched angrily, tiny splashes of water leaping around the angry head. His head tipped back in pleasure, the sensation of denying himself one of the best things he could imagine. His hands came up his chest, smoothing over his hard nipples before pinching harshly.

  His thoughts ran over different situations as one hand continued to abuse his nipple and the other pushed into his mouth and he sucked on his fingers with a garbled moan. He couldn’t stop himself from thinking of Kyungsoo when he brought his hand down to his throat. He knew that Kyungsoo was kind of a dangerous guy— what with his chokeholds and slaps and glares, and it’s times like these that Jongdae liked to think about how that might translate to the bed. His cock bobbed again when he pressed down on his windpipe, strong enough to feel it but not enough to do any substantial damage. Another bead of precum slipped from his cock as he thought about the way Kyungsoo’s hands around his throat would bring tears to his eyes, and his cock twitched as his thoughts turned toward the way Kyungsoo might call him names— call him a slut, a whore for liking to be humiliated and denied breath.

  His breathing picked up and his hand left his throat, going down to roll his balls in his palms. His thoughts began to turn toward Baekhyun— his pretty hands and teasing mannerisms, how he might tie Jongdae up and tease his cock and balls until Jongdae would plead for mercy. It would be a rough night, Jongdae thought, if Baekhyun and Kyungsoo fucked him together. He imagined Kyungsoo’s breath denial, his strong grip on Jongdae’s throat, and how Baekhyun would punish his cock, concentrating dry rubs on his head until he was crying and begging for release. Jongdae’s hand sped up against his cock and he let out a gasping moan before he sealed his fingers tight around the base of his cock, denying his orgasm for the second time. He felt his eyes start to water at the denial, a single salty tear dropping from his eye as he choked on another gasp.

  His hand moved down to rub against the pucker of his asshole, not quite breaching because of the lack of lube. He’d only fingered himself a few times— he generally didn’t have time to work himself open what with so many other boys in the dorm. He liked to imagine, though, that one day he’d be finger deep inside of himself, and Minseok would walk in and take over for him. He imagined, as his finger continued to insistently rub against the puckered skin and the other tickled the vein on the underside of his cock with deft fingers, that Minseok would be a great tease with his hands. Jongdae knew that Minseok was a flirt and a tease, so he didn’t see why that wouldn’t translate to Minseok fingering him until he was begging for release, and even then, probably with only the fingers in his ass, without anything to stimulate his cock.

  He could vividly imagine the way Minseok would pull him apart from the inside and leave him begging for more, the way he wouldn’t be allowed to cum until Minseok had released deep inside of him, or the way Minseok would sit on his face and force Jongdae to eat him out before he could reach orgasm. The thoughts left his cock even more flushed, the head turning a deep red, almost purple, but he couldn’t allow himself to let go just yet— the best part was working himself up until he couldn’t take it anymore.  
His thoughts turned toward Junmyeon— his favourite hyung, his best friend, his number one biggest crush. He reached down to push his cock completely under the water before jerking in slow movements, bringing his foreskin up around the head before pulling back. Junmyeon, he thinks, would fuck the best. Junmyeon’s movements were always so controlled, his dancing always the way it was meant to be, his words always carefully picked— Jongdae believed that Junmyeon would have great control over his partner while they fuck.

  Jongdae imagined himself spread out, legs hooked over Junmyeon’s shoulders and arms scrambling across the bed sheets in hope of finding something to ground him. His hand sped up around his cock, the water making splashing noises around his fist, as he imagined the way Junmyeon would have him in missionary, his thrusts hitting Jongdae’s prostate head on. He nearly cries again at when the thought of coming just from Junmyeon’s cock hammers through him so hard that he has to stave off his orgasm again with a harsh grip around his base.

  Tears slipped from his eyes despite his efforts to stop them, but he couldn’t let himself go just yet— he was being denied so perfectly that he knew it would feel better later. His thoughts then turned to the maknae of Exo M— Tao. Tao, he thought, would probably fuck him somewhere people could see them. The maknae had always been a bit vain, Jongdae thought, probably to the point where he thinks that other people would want to see him tear someone else apart. Jongdae’s imagination turned to the hotel they were staying in; the wide windows, how high above the city they were, how Tao could push him up against the window and fuck him, leaving everyone outside with the chance to look into their window and see them lost in pleasure.

  Jongdae started to rub up his cock again, slowly but surely, letting the head peep out from the water again. He could imagine the way maybe some fangirl with one of those fancy HDR cameras would zoom in on their window, but be so scandalized by the photos that she could never publish them, or the way one of the buildings close by might have late night workers who look out the window just to take a breather, and how they might see his cum streaking across the glass as Tao filled him mercilessly.

  He looked down at his cock, another desperate drop of precum slipping out and looked at how his foreskin caught around the flare of his head. It reminded him of the time he walked in on Jongin masturbating when he had just become a trainee. He distinctly remembered the way Jongin was a grower, not a shower; how he pulled out his flaccid cock and stroked until he was hard. Jongdae would never quite forget the way Jongin’s foreskin encompassed his entire head so perfectly, how when he pulled it back, a stream of precum so large slipped out that Jongdae knew it would be able to lube his ass with no other help. He remembered seeing the way Jongin’s cock was thick rather than long, but would be the perfect width to spread his ass apart for days. He gripped the base of his cock again, staving off for another bit, but played with the slit, rubbing around his own precum and letting out breathy whimpers in ascending octaves.

  Jongdae squeezed around his head tighter as he imagined being on his knees in front of Jongin, letting ropes of precum smear across his face before the younger boy would cum on him, streak after streak mixing with the precum and making a mess of Jongdae’s face. Jongdae had to squeeze tight around his base again, a high pitched, tapered whine emitted from his throat as the thoughts had him approaching orgasm again.

  His balls were turning a dark red, his head purpling, and he was so desperate to cum that he could hardly believe that he was able to stave off the last one. His cock was so sensitive that it almost hurt to touch and he was reduced to just tickles against the head, the bathroom filled with the sound of his hitched gasps and moans. It was moments like these, Jongdae truly believed, that if he had a cock inside him he would be able to come just from the stretch alone, the feeling of someone using his body for their pleasure.

  These thoughts brought him to Sehun, young, virginal, huge-cocked Sehun. They’d all seen Sehun with an erection at least once, considering he became a trainee in his tender teenage years, so everyone sort of knew that Sehun was packing. Jongdae liked to believe that what Sehun lost in his bratiness and shyness he made up for in his huge dick, but that was just his opinion. Along with the knowledge of the size of Sehun’s junk, they all also knew that the kid had never gotten any action, was probably the purest of all of them.

  The thought went right to Jongdae’s dirtier side— the thought of being the one to deflower Sehun, to be the first to take his cock— and was more than enough to have him feeling it in his own cock. He was still too sensitive for contact, so he settled on rubbing over his nipples with one hand, the other stroking his inner thighs gently. He could vividly imagine the way Sehun would be nervous and unsure of what to do, letting Jongdae ride him due to his inexperience, going pink all over his fair skin. Jongdae grabbed the base of his cock, starting small pumps near the base just to let off some of the pressure. He could imagine the way that if he was sitting on Sehun’s dick at that moment, he would probably cum from the feeling alone with how worked up he was already.

  On that train of thought, he knew that Chanyeol, too, had a dick that was too big for his own good. Chanyeol had always reminded Jongdae as a sort of overly grown puppy— the kind of guy that would be a slobbery kisser, to take his partner from behind, harsh and breathing down their neck. Jongdae squeezed around his base again as drops of precum spilled from his sensitive cock. He started pumping his hand around his length again as he thought of the way that Chanyeol might bend him over the couch, sweaty in the heat of the summer on one of the days that their air conditioning unit broke, telling him that they might as well have a reason for their sweat. He imagined Chanyeol growling out his name as he cums deep inside Jongdae— or all over his bare ass¬— and Jongdae felt tears seeping from his eyes as he almost reached his peak.

  He put his cock completely under the water again, stroking non-stop, reaching for his orgasm. He’d denied himself enough already, and he couldn’t take it anymore. His last thought lands on Yixing¬— sweet, gentle, caring Yixing, who Jongdae imagined would be tender and gentle. It was with the thought of Yixing stroking him that Jongdae came, thick, endless ropes of hot cum shooting into the bath water. In the throes of his pleasure, he let out whines and moans and whimpers, not bothering to cover his sounds in the slightest. When he finally came to again, he realized that the water was becoming lukewarm at best, so he quickly stood, and pulled the drain from the tub.

  He grabbed one of the fluffy white towels the hotel had provided, wrapped it around his waist, and walked out of the bathroom. He made eye contact with a slightly flushed Junmyeon, who asked while avoiding eye contact, “Enjoy your bath?”

  Jongdae’s eyes gleamed at the question and his lips pulled into a devilish smirk.

  “Very much so, hyung. You should try some time.”

  Junmyeon flushed. Jongdae couldn’t quite keep in his cackle as he went to dress in his pyjamas in the bathroom.

**Author's Note:**

> I also posted this on lj and aff, so you can check it out there too


End file.
